Prior art tactical mounts have been provided for aiming various objects at targets. Objects being aimed have included firearms, such as hunting rifles and tactical weapons, cameras, and the like. Prior art tactical mounts for controlling the aim of an object at targets have included fine and course threaded adjustments for aiming the objects relative to two different axes, such for determining an azimuth angle and elevation for a sight line of the object. Some prior art tactical mounts have included two sets of fine and course threaded adjustment mechanisms, each set corresponding to different perpendicular axes for azimuth and elevation. Typically, fine adjustment mechanisms are provided by micro-screw threaded assemblies having very fine screw threads. Course adjustment mechanisms have been provided by threaded assemblies having course screw threads. A target is acquired such that the object is aimed at a target by selectively manipulating the fine and course adjustment mechanisms for each axis about which the object is rotated. Release and then securing of coarse adjustment mechanisms typically results in a bumping movement, in which the direction in which the object is aimed jumps to a direction which is not directly pointing toward the target, requiring re-acquisition of the target after course adjustments are made. Following a moving target is often difficult due to the constant need to switch between fine and gross adjustment mechanisms, and thread run-out may be encountered which limit the range of motion for which a tactical mount may be moved without requiring return of threaded mechanisms to a mid-range position. If adjustment is required in for both azimuth and elevation to follow a moving target, this often requires that a user not continuously focus his line of sight on a target, but instead must periodically view the adjustment mechanisms to assure that the adjustment mechanisms are being correctly operated.